The Perfect Headache Remedy
by Mona Margaret
Summary: Sang has an awful headache and stays home from school with the good Doctor. When he proposes an out of the box remedy their day suddenly gets a lot more interesting as they work to cure poor Sang. Oneshot. M for lemon.


Groaning I rolled over burying myself further into my sheets, I knew Kota would be here any moment and would not be pleased with me still being in bed. But honestly I felt terrible; there was this dull ache that kept thudding through my head, and an uncomfortable pressure behind my eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to do anything other than wallow in my bed.

I was just about to close my eyes again and try for 'Sleep: Round 2' when I heard the distinctive click of my front door opening and the familiar taps of Kota's light footsteps. Seconds later my bedroom door creaked open and Kota's form appeared his face set with a disapproving frown.

"Sang, why are you still in bed, you're going to be late now." I rolled over more to face him completely. Upon seeing my face, which must have been tense, his frown dipped further but the disapproval vanished, in its place was concern. "What's wrong?" His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose a fraction.

Opening my mouth I went to tell him my head hurt but all I managed was a whimper, swallowing I searched for my voice and grabbed it, determined to keep it steady. "My head hurts." It was really as much as I could get out; the dull throbbing had my eyes crossing. Kota pushed his glasses up and swiftly marched to my bed with purpose, he leaned down to feel my forehead and cheeks, his palm lingering.

"You don't have a fever but I'm not sure what to do. Stay here-" I shot him a look clearly stating I was in no danger of going anywhere anytime soon. He left my room, phone pressed to his ear, returning a minute later with a bag.

"If you can get ready, go. I will pack you some extra clothes- I can't skip school but Dr. Green called in sick so he can look after you." I went to protest but Kota set his determined eyes on me and I knew even if I was to argue I would lose this round.

I managed to take a quick bath, washing off and finished with combing my damp hair and twisting the locks back in a clip- blow-drying was out of the question. I quickly changed into a cream skirt that had a lace overlay and a simple V-neck maroon long-sleeve shirt.

Walking out of the bathroom I met Kota downstairs and slipped my sandals on, the thudding in my head making me have to focus on walking so that I didn't trip as I followed him out to his sedan. "Won't you be late?" I asked curiously.

He shot me a soft smile. "Not by much, Mr. Blackbourne will cover for me," He closed the car door after I climbed in. I wasn't up for much talking and Kota seemed to understand, turning the radio off so I had less noise to try and ignore. The drive was quite but the silence comfortable, after a while we pulled up to the front of a huge beautiful condominium. Before Kota could even get out of the car after cutting the engine my door opened and I was met with curious green eyes, sandy hair and a rather cheeky grin. Dr. Green was helping me out of the car instantly, practically lifting me out.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" His hands smoothing over my cheeks, Kota answered for me.

"She has a bad headache, I don't think it's anything serious but she isn't in condition for school." Dr. Green nodded, keeping his stunning green eyes on me the whole time.

"I'll look at her. Go on now and drive safe." I managed a wave and thankful smile before Dr. Green wrapped an arm gently around my shoulders and directed me towards the building. The whole way up to his place he rattled on about his excitement at getting a day off.

"And I get to spend it with my little pumpkin, what could be better?" I knew I was blushing before he even finished; he shot me a happy smile and led me into his condo. I didn't bother looking around much; my head was still sore and the pressure behind my eyes growing stronger. All I wanted to do was lie down.

"Come on, let's get you settled in." He led me towards a bedroom and directed me onto a bed covered in royal purple sheets, quirking an eyebrow I was met with his casual shrug. That's when it hit me, I could smell it… this was Dr. Green's bedroom, I felt myself tense at the new surroundings. He either didn't notice or ignored it while he pulled back sheets and gently got me to lie down, tucking me in after.

Sitting on the bed beside me he leaned in and checked my temperature, his palm lingering like Kota's as well. "So what wrong?" His voice was still light and full of life but I could hear the shift, the subtlety that now he was down to business. His doctor voice, it made me shiver and my insides tremble, a serious Dr. Green was new and exciting.

I cleared my throat a bit, "My head just hurts, and I probably would have been fine to go to school. I'm not sick."

"Hm, well how about you let me be the doctor and I will make sure?" He laughed at my blush. He ran a few tests, making me follow his fingers and pressing on my temples. When he was done he seemed satisfied that it really was just a headache. After handing me a strong painkiller he left the room and I was able to breath. I didn't get to think much because sleep overcame me fast.

I blinked hard coming out of sleep, when I finally got my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room I seized in panic. This wasn't my room and it wasn't Nathans, Kota's, or Victors. I was about to fly off the bed when the scent of the room finally registered and my memories came back. I was safe- I was with Dr. Green. Pushing the sheets back I went to get up when the door opened and the light from outside the room shinned in, making Dr. Green nothing but a silhouette.

"How is my little pumpkin?" He walked into the room and I looked over at the bedside table seeing the little clock, it said 11:04am. I had napped for a couple hours and my headache was almost gone, just a slight lingering of an ache but nothing like before. The pressure behind my eyes was gone completely.

"A lot better, most of the pain is gone. Thank you Dr. Green." He sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Sean, remember?" I blinked and then understood.

"Sorry Dr- uh, Sean." His smile was radiant as he cupped my cheek.

"Better! But, almost? So there is still some pain?" I shook my head.

"More like discomfort." I watched as he nodded, a sudden flicker in his eyes flashed by, I almost missed it and he let an exhale-chuckle sound escape.

I stared at his curiously, waiting for an explanation. When he caught my look he shook his head causing me to frown. "What?"

"Nothing just thinking." I knew I should have let it go, but I don't know why I didn't want to.

"No, what was it… Sean?" He looked like he was going to brush it off again until I said his name, then he stopped and looked at me. A mischievous smile forming and I knew I was in for it, after pushing it.

"I was just remembering a study I read recently, it concluded that having a … _refreshing release_, would cure a headache." I didn't follow, but I nodded like I did. "Suppose my little pumpkin wouldn't want to try, huh?" He laughed and I just nodded again, smiling at him. I didn't know _what_ I had done but when I had nodded again his head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"You'd want to try?" I shrugged, assuming he was talking about whatever remedy that study had suggested. Waiting for him to get up to follow him to the kitchen to make the remedy I was caught off guard when his hand cupped at my cheek and his face lowered closer to mine. His green eyes darkened to a hunter green, Kota's favourite colour, his lips parted and I could smell his warm sweet breath. My own breath caught in my throat when his eyes drifted ever so slowly to my lips; reactively I stared at his and found that same familiar heat run through me. The same heat that ran through me when the others looked at me like that- it was warm but always-ended feeling like a blaze.

"S-Sean-" I never finished whatever it was I was going to say because Dr. Green's lips landed on mine. I felt myself freeze, my breath stopped and the world started to spin, but as soon as they started to move on mine that warm heat blazed to life, melting the ice freezing me. His lips were strong and soft, gentle but dominant. He pulled back for a second to take me in and I knew I was breathing heavy and flushed.

"You're beautiful." As soon as the words left his lips they were back on mine, more sure this time. I couldn't help it, a small moan rolled up my throat and out my lips, he took that as all the invitation he needed to slip his tongue into my mouth surprising me. It was a foreign feeling, but not unpleasant- the opposite actually. His tongue moved slowly around my mouth as if to try and touch every inch of it. He tasted of sweet apple pie and I found myself addicted to the taste. Tentatively I let my own tongue venture and pressed it against his, stunned when a deep rumbling sound came from him.

Without breaking our lips apart he gently pushed me back down onto the bed, maneuvering to crawl over me. When he was done he had me pinned, our tongues still massaging each other. I pulled my tongue back and then licked his teeth, they felt smooth and I wanted more, running my own tongue around his mouth I wanted to feel all of it. I found myself pleased when Dr. Green kept the rumbling sound up as I explored his mouth slowly.

When it became impossible for us to hold our breath any longer we separated, I was panting and I could feel the flush now covered my whole body. Dr. Green stared down at me from above, his eyes looked like they would devour me, his lips still parted… They looked kind of swollen and I realized mine _felt_ swollen too.

"Do you really want to continue, because if you want pumpkin we can stop. I would never force you or hurt you Sang." The sincerity of his voice, the complete seriousness of it had me gasping and easily wishing for him to continue. I reached my own hands up to cup his cheeks and smiled at him.

"I know you would never hurt me Sean… But yes, I want to continue." A huge stunning smile spread, stretching his lips making his eyes crinkle.

"Good. Because I would have stopped, but I really don't want too." I was prepared this time when our lips crashed against each other's, mouths opening together and tongues desperately seeking the other out. When I felt his hands on my hips, rubbing small circles I relaxed into them. The blaze inside of me roared to life again, and all sound was blocked out, all I could hear was static. It only increased when his hands slipped under my shirt and I felt his hands rubbing circles on my bare hips. The lack of fabric between us was instantly noticeable. Wherever his skin touched mine felt like it was on fire.

Hot and tingling.

Pulling away from my lips he rested his forehead against mine, his lips a whisper over mine. "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation I knew the answer and gave it to him. "With everything." He beamed and suddenly his hands were pushing my shirt up and pulling it over my head, taking my bra with it. The cool air was a shock to my burning hot skin, the feeling making me shiver. I knew I trusted him but still, I wanted to cover myself up, no one had ever seen me naked before. As I went to move my hands he quickly pinned them over my head with one hand.

"Don't." He whispered, his lips hovering over mine while his eyes swept down over my body and it was like I could _feel_ his eyes. Everywhere they looked my skin caught fire. "Don't ever cover yourself up, you are beautiful Sang Sorenson and for giving me the honor of seeing you so vulnerable I promise I will take care of you, now and forever." His words melted me like ice cream on a summer's day, and all I could do was nod.

His free hand ghosted down to unzip my skirt, peeling it away but leaving my panties on. I was practically naked under him now and he was still fully dressed. His hand, soft and gentle glided up my side, leaving trails of Goosebumps in its wake, as he released my wrists and went back to kissing me his hands ghosted down and rested at my stomach. I could feel the butterflies underneath them, slowly he spread his fingers out and one hand ended up on that same spot Silas had touched before, and just like before sparks lit and I jumped at bit. Dr. Green chuckled into my mouth as he swallowed my whimpers. He played around that spot for a bit, pressing and rubbing it before his hands went back to running up my torso, this time I felt his fingers gently trace the underside of my breasts and my eyes widened at the feeling. His eyes locked with mine and I saw that same mischievous gleam as I felt a hand cover my left breast completely before he squeezed lightly. The feeling was so intense that my head fell to the side and an unintentional groan escaped my mouth. He liked my reaction and smiled wider, moving away from my lips he kissed my cheek before trailing kisses down from my jaw across my collarbone and shoulders. When I felt his lips inching to my breasts I stiffened in anticipation, I may have stopped breathing. He teased me, blowing hot and cold air across my bouncing chest, and a feeling I never felt before came over me, my nipples felt like they tightened and an intense need came over me.

"There we go I wanted to see these pretty nipples bud." His voice was deep and husky. His words had me gasping; they made my legs shake and my heart flutter. His breath was warm as his words blew across my breasts, when the warm air hit my nipples they tightened even more. I felt his lips on my breasts, kissing my skin; he would switch between them until I was gasping for air. I wasn't prepared for when he kissed my nipple, the shocks it sent through my body had me twisting in the sheets and he laughed in delight before lowering and taking it entirely in his mouth. Oh my... his mouth was hot and wet and I wanted more. His tongue was doing battle with my nipple and I couldn't keep my eyes open as he switched between my breasts. It managed to relax the tightening in my chest a fraction but it wasn't much relief because thats when I felt his hands at my thighs. He kissed the tip of my nose before he descended down my torso, placing butterfly kisses over my collarbone and breasts again and continuing down over my stomach and belly button. He kissed the waistband of my panties and pulled back again to look me in the eyes.

"Do you want to continue Sang?" Again he was checking with me, it made my heart soar and even if he hadn't asked, I wouldn't have stopped. I couldn't.

"Yes." I breathed and it was all he needed as he stripped of his shirt and pants, clad only in boxers he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my panties and pulled them down my legs and off my body. I was pleasantly surprised at myself that I didn't instinctively move to cover up and I could see the approval in Dr. Green's eyes.

"Relax and I will take good care of you." He winked at me playfully and his strong hands grabbed my right foot and placed a tender kiss on my ankle that had me melting. He continued to kiss all the way up my leg, stopping at my knee to nip the skin behind it, I didn't know that was a sensitive area but boy I did now.

When he reached my inner thigh, before my womanhood, he placed a light kiss and retreated down to repeat the same process up my left leg. I was complete mush in his hands.

But when I felt his breath on me down there I froze again, in both anticipation and nervousness. I didn't get to say anything because as I was about to I felt his lips. Feather light and gentle, place a kiss on my body and I twisted in the sheets.

"Shhh, it will be okay Sang. I promise, you will like it." All I could do was nod as his lips met with my body again, firmer this time. But when his tongue finally slipped out it was all I could do not to bolt off the bed, it felt so good. He licked at me like I was apple pie, and then when one of his fingers pressed into me the coil I felt in my stomach heated and wound so tight it vibrated inside me. He continued his form of exquisite torture until I could barely breath, I didn't know what was happening but he lifted away for a moment to instruct me.

"You're ready now." He finally removed his boxers and my eyes widened and my cheeks turned bright red as I stared at a completely naked Dr. Green. He was marvellous, chiseled, smooth and taut. His body was lean but powerful, beautiful but the epitome of man, and big… _everywhere_. I suddenly found myself breathless with nerves; I was so small compared to him- he would never fit.

It was like he read my mind because he let out a hearty laugh as he crawled up my body. "Sang, it'll work. A woman's body stretches as she is aroused, she can take a lot more than she thinks. She will also stretch to accommodate her child while giving birth." His usual doctoral facts calmed me and my hands lifted to seek him, running them between his chest and back. While running over him I could feel his wired muscles shift and move, he moaned at my touch and I bit my lip.

"I'll be gentle, and if it hurts let me know and I will stop immediately." I nodded as he kissed my forehead. I felt him line himself up with me and then he gently pushed, my body stretched around him as he entered slowly. It hurt, but it wasn't excruciating, and I didn't want him to stop. Once he was inside of me he paused and lifted himself a bit to look at me.

"You okay?" I swallowed and nodded, a stab of emotion swept over me, feeling Dr. Green and looking into his eyes the emotion blanketed me. This was it. I was at home; my own house wasn't my home. Even the walls I was surrounded by now weren't home. Home was in Dr. Green's arms, in all of the boy's arms. Wherever they were was home. And a serene peace I never knew engulfed me.

"Home." I whispered and I could see a slight sheen take over Dr. Green's eyes and his lips found mine again as his hips shifted and he moved for the first time. It felt strange at first but quickly fell away to pleasure I didn't know existed. I couldn't help it as moan after moan and other sounds I didn't know I could make fell desperately from my lips. Dr. Green was making his own sounds and our symphony filled the room.

"More. Please, I need more." I found myself begging, more of what I didn't know, but I just knew I needed more of it. Dr. Green seemed to understand as he picked up pace until we were practically screaming each other's names.

"God Sang, you are an angel. My angel. Our angel… Beautiful, beautiful angel." He mumbled against my lips, his hips rocking into me. All I could do was chant his name.

"Sean, please. Sean… Sean!" My words started to break as that all encompassing coil inside of me balled up and turned white-hot and I knew something was happening.

"Let go, pumpkin." As if his words were a switch the coil inside me burst, exploding into a million sparking shards. The world fell away from me as he swallowed my scream with his lips. Static filled my ears, blackness fell over my eyes and I grasped at the sheets, my body arched and bowed like it was possessed. Sean thrusted a few more times before he pulled away from me and a hot liquid splashed over my stomach, right where the coil used to be. Collapsing beside me we lay on our backs beside each other.

I stared at the ceiling while my chest heaved like I had run a marathon, I glanced at the clock next to me discretely and it read 12:00pm. Suddenly I felt awkward- I didn't know what to do with the silence. But like a mind reader, and at this point I was sure he was, Sean rolled onto his side, causing me to do the same. Face to face we lay, eyes closed, our breathing the only sound. After a few minutes we got ourselves under control and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. His eyes back to that light green, his hair mused and stuck to his forehead.

But his smile.

His smile was breathtaking, I had seen his smile before and he always looked handsome, but never had he looked more like a god. And of course it turned cheeky and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"So pumpkin, is your headache gone?" I couldn't help it, I giggled and it turned into full-blown laughter. He laughed with me before pulling me to his chest and hugging me tight. Kissing my forehead and cheeks we continued to giggle into our sleep.

And incase you wanted to know, yes my headache was gone.

* * *

Okay so I hope everyone liked, my special birdies especially!

Love Mona


End file.
